Because of you
by shattered-demon
Summary: Its just what I think was going to happen after the movie.Its been 3 months since Lisa seen Jackson what will happen when they meet again.
1. Road Trip

Disclamer: I don't own red eye or its characters...although I wish I owned Cillian Murphy.

* * *

6:00 a.m. the alarm buzzed and it was another day for Lisa Riesert. Its been 3 months since she had last seen Jackson ,she changed her life she moved to another apartmant closer to her job and stepped out of the routine.She wondered if she should have moved out of the city entirely but she wasn't going to let Jackson run her out of her city ,so she stayed.She didn't have a clue if Jackson was dead or still out there terorizing some other persons life like he did with hers.Lisa went into her restroom to take a shower ,afterwards she went to her closet and layed out a light pink skirt and matching jacket. She went back to the restroom and brushed her teeth,did her make-up and dressed.When she put on everything and grabbed something to eat she was out the door.Walking to her car, Lisa thought she felt someone watching her but she shook it off and went about her business.

At the Lux Atlantic Lisa was busy helping people,getting them rooms,making reservations,making sure they had everything they nedded.It was not until around noon that she took a break,and went into the back to take a much neeeded drink of coffee.There she sat with Cynthia.

"So do you want to go out this weekend?" asked Cynthia.

"Um,I don't know I think I'm going to be worn out by then,if people keep coming in like they did today,"said Lisa.

"Oh come on look why don't go on a little road trip,just for the weekend? please I'm begging you here," said Cynthia making a pleading look and trying as hard as she could to look like a puppy asking for a treat.Lisa sighed and Cynthia smiled knowing that she won.

"Don't get too ecxited ok I am going but none of that funny stuff ok?" said Lisa,knowing completely well that she nedded to do girl stuff and who better than with her best friend.

"Road trip...yay,"said Lisa but it came out sounding more sarcastic than happy.Yeah Lisa was going to have fun,it was going to be great .

* * *

Ah saturday, the day came oh so quickly ,well atleast for Lisa,she's been looking forward to this for the past week and she had everything ready _Lets see: clothes check,shoes check ,money and credit cards check,snacks check,and everithing from tooth brush to shampoo and dioderant stuff well duh check ok I think I'm ready _thought Lisa. So she was out the door and waited for Cynthia infront of her apartment.

Lisa had that feeling again like someone was watching her,in the back of her mind deep inside there she felt like if it was Jackson but no way could it be. _Could it?_ she thought,but couldn't think more of it because Cynthia pulled up in her small green beetle convertable.Lisa smiled and put her stuff in the back seat ,since Cynthia had the top down,it really was a nice day.

"Hey, so I called my friend at Vero Beach he said we could stay there.Oh you should see his house and the city you're going to love it,"said Cynthia,the one that planed there little escape.

"I hope you're friend doesn't mind that a total stranger will be staying at his place,"said Lisa feeling a little bit worried.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure he'll like you,he is so cute besides you're a marvelous person who wouldn't want you,"said Cynthia.They drove off listening to 'you're beutiful' by James Blunt.Little did they know that they were being taled by someone that Lisa hasn't seen in 3 months.

"Yeah Lisa, who wouldn't want you?"said Jackson to himself.


	2. Bad Hamburger!

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye or anything of that sort.So I called Cillian Murphy but he didn't return my call,I think he's playing hard to get,I don't know what do you guys think.

* * *

"Oh God!"screamed Cynthia,she was in a public restroom in some random rest stop.Lisa was behind her holding her hair because Cynthina was puking her guts out. 

"I know I shouldn't say this but I told you so,"said Lisa trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah well,it tasted good going down,"said Cynthia and turned her attention back to the toilet because she starter puking again.

"Yeah well,"said Lisa in a mocking voice "buying a hamburger from that vendor wasn't the smartest idea you had yet, besides the burger looked like it was undercooked.Look I'll go to the mini mart out side and buy you something to ease your pain ok?I'll be right back" with that said, Lisa started walking out the restroom but suddenly stopped and turned to Cynthia "Maybe I should also get you some breath mints," said Lisa smiling to herself.

Why would Cynthia think it was smart to stop at that hamburger stand?well Lisa didn't know but atleast she warned her but did she listen to her,no why? beacuase she was as stubborn as her.Maybe that was her weakness.Lisa walked into this small mini mart,the sound of a bell rang when she went in.Lisa walked around the store until she came across what she was looking for.

* * *

Jackson was watching everything that Lisa was doing from warning Cynthia to when she helped her friend to the nearest restroom,Jackson had to admit it was hilarious for him to watch, he had payed the cook to put something in Cynthia's meal to make her sick.Don't get him wrong,see the only reason he did it to have Cynthia out of the way until he could execute his plan.Which was to take Lisa ,torture her,and who knows there were oh so many possibilities (hint:this is were I laugh all evil. muahahaha! ok back to story). 

He has planed this for about 2 months or so,he was in this private hospital healing and trying to get back to normal.For the longest now his targets been Lisa Riesert,yes dear ol' Lisa the one that haunted his dreams and mind.The one he couldn't stop thinking about,it was her fault that he failed at his last mission and now she never left his life,she had to pay slowly and very painfuly.Everytime he saw her he had this unpleasant sensation,he didn't what it was since he had never felt this way,for anyone.Jackson came out of his trance when he saw Lisa walk out the store with what looked like pills and...breath mints? yes like he said hilarious.

* * *

One hour and something later Lisa was driving up a drive way,with a huge beutiful white house infront of her.They made it at last ,thanks to Cynthia's questionable directions,lets just say they were 'touring' the city. 

"Hey,are you still alive there?"asked Lisa.

"Milk at doritos,what?" said Cynthia.Lisa nodded her head and took it as a yes and smiled at the passed out Cynthia in the passenger seat.

"Um,Cynthia not to be rude but were here so wake up,"said Lisa pocking at her friends limp body.Lisa poked her again and this time she di wake up.

"No! I'm the spider monk queen.Hu? oh look were here,why didn't you wake me up,"said Cynthia getting out of the car.Lisa threw her hands in the air with a sign of defeat,she turned of the car and got out.Following Cynthia,Lisa admired the beutiful house, the big garden and well kept lawn.

"So what's your friends name again?"asked Lisa,looking around for any sign of what? she didn't know.

"Ethan Taylor,you will love him.Who knows you two-" said Cynthia but was cut of when she vomited right there infront of 'Ethan's' drive way.It was suprising to Lisa that Cynthia still had anything in her left over to vomit.

A loud explotion was hurd,Lisa turned around and...

* * *

and what? cows caim flying from outer space,sorry people I had to leave it as a cliff hanger but don't worry as long as I don't go blind and loose my hands in a knife battle I will update.Oh I would like to thank youfor R/R you know who you are. 


	3. With me

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye.

* * *

Lisa turned around and she saw black smoke coming from the side garage of the house.She was curious as to why there was an explosion.Lisa started walking rowards the garage,leaving Cynthia she was getting closer and _Bang_ another puff of smoke came out of the garage and thats when Lisa saw him.The most goegeous man ever to be alive he was tall probably 6'1,strong built,brown or black hair Lisa couldn't tell since he was a mess but still pretty hot.

"Um hey are you Ethan?"she asked him,feeling all funny when he looked up at her and she saw his enchanting grey eyes.Lisa felt herself wanting him to be with her for ever.In Lisa's head the song 'ride' by the vines started playing and she did feal like riding with him.

"Yes thats me,can I help you?"said Ethan,wondering who this cuteness was and why she knew his name.

"My name's Lisa Riesert,I'm a friend of Cynthias,"she said smiling,now really feeling like an intruder.

"Oh yeah now I remember.Sorry for the mess I'm in but I was doing something and kind of lost track or time and well then my robbot exploted...um yeah so where is Cynthia?"he asked looking around.Lisa realized that she had in deed forgotten about her dear friend _Oh I'm such an idiot _thought Lisa.

"Oh she's in the front,is just that I got distracted by the noise and smoke that I came to see what was going on.I have to see if shes ok excuse me," with that said Lisa started walking to where she left Cynthia.She just hoped that she was still ok.

"Cynthia? Cynthia are you ok?"asked Lisa running to where she had left her friend,Cynthia nodded her head and Lisa helped her walk to the front door and thats when Ethan walked up to them with a worried face.Ethan ran to the door and opened it to let them in.

"Hey Cynthia whats wrong?You look like hell,"said Ethan helping Cynthia inside.

"Why thank you Ethan,thats what every girl want to hear that she looks like hell,smooth very smo-"said Cynthia about to vomit in Ethan's nice wood floors,but Ethan pulled a trash can out of the corner of the room and thank God he handed it to her in time.

"See thats what you get for insulting me.Now why on earth or how did you get sick?are you pregnant?because you still look great for a pregnant woman,"said Ethan rambling.He normally wasn't like this is just that Lisa's presence made him nervous.That and the fact that he was a total nerd and didn't get around girls that much,I mean he builds robbots and other high tech stuff.He gave Lisa a weak smile.

* * *

Jackson got a little frustrated tailing Lisa all around the city ,it was quite obvious that she was lost but when he thought that she almost lost hope she found the neighborhood.It was perfect not a house in site but one great mansion.Jackson wasn't that impressed,true it was a great mansion but his was better and bigger._Lisa would love it,espeacially in the rainy days of april, where we could cuddle infront of the fire place.Damt it stop thinking about her like that_ he thought and mentally kicked himself.Jackson parked his car a few feet away from the house he didn't want to look suspicious.He went out the car and walked and hid behind a bush.He saw Lisa get off the car and walk slowly admiring the place.

Jackson could hear the conversation Lisa was having with Cynthia,he heard them mention some guy named Ethan.Thats when he heard and saw it,an explotion near the garage or in it.Lisa went to check it out and left Cynthia,which was not a very nice thing to do.He walked closer to where Lisa went but he wasn't noticed,he then spotted a guy come out the garage and Lisa saw him too.He heard her ask him if he was Ethan,it looked like she was flirting with him and he liked it.This made Jackson's blood boil,Lisa wasn't suppose to flirt or look at another guy that way.Thats when it hit him,he loved Lisa that was the obvious.How could he not have realized it any sooner,he didn't want revenge he wanted her.He wanted her to have his children,he wanted her to always be there with **_HIM_ **and no one else.For now though he would watch her and make sure that this Ethan character didn't dare touch his Lisa._Soon Lisa soon_ he left to find a place to stay at.

* * *

Thanx for reding and don't worry I will update soon plz review.Oh yeah I still don't want Lisa to see Jackson,you know building up the suspense. 


	4. Missed me?

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye.

* * *

Lisa was with Cynthia in a room with a queen size bed, a small dressing table, a couch, and a fire place.It was cozzy not too small and not to big.It also had its own restroom just in case Cynthia wanted to hurl again.Cynthia was sleeping and Lisa just staired at her and then decided to sit near the window .Lisa watched as the the trees danced with the cool air that moved them.

_"Save you a seat?"said Jackson,Lisa just smiled.She was shocked,why would any guy want her after...after what happened to her.So she lied to him ,said that she had to make some calls.It wasn't that she was being rude or anything like that she wanted to protect herself ... protect her heart._ Lisa remembered how he was at the beggining but he only did it to gain her trust,she should have listened to her firts instinct that was not to get attached to him.She knew it sounded crazy, and she probably was for what she was about to think, but she missed Jackson.Not the evil cynical bastard that tried to kill her. She missed the nice,sweet,charming Jackson.Why couldn't she be a normal person,she should go to a shrink,maybe after a few years of therapy she could _oh shut up.Whats wrong with me? I am not crazy and I will stop with this _she thought and walked out of Cynthias room. She was at the third floor and Ethan was at his bedroom,probably taking a shower.Lisa smiled,she remembered how Etan looked at first,he was suck a dork _but a very hot one_ ,came a voice in her head.Yep she had to admit he was hot.Lisa was walking down the stairs and as she made a turn ,she spotted Ethan.He was already showered and shirtless. She approached him,he didn't notice her until she was almost behind him .

"Hey,"said Lisa,and smiled when he jumped up a little.He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Lisa so whats up,are you hungry?because I could fix you something up right now,"said Ethan.

"Yes,thank you.Um Ethan?"she said,she knew she was going to regret this but she had to ask. "Arn't you cold?"

Ethan looked down and saw that he was not wearing a shirt,oh no his cheecks were crimson before he could turn around.Lisa smiled he was so cute,he forggot that he was half naked here.He moved to his door but bumpped into Lisa _Why God why does this always happen to me? _he thought,Lisa was falling from t he staires because she was near the edge but Ethan pulled her towards him,to keep her from falling.It would have been great and all, if it wasn't for the fact that he pulled her a little to hard and both of them were on the floor.Lisa was on top of Ethan, her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to explode.She had flashbacks of when Jackson threw her off the staires.A minute later she realized that she was on top of Ethan and he was stairing at her,as though he was studding her features for later memories.

"Sorry about that,are you ok?"he asked.It was Lisa's turn to blush madly.She nodded her head yes because apparently she had misplaced her voice.

"Lisa ! Ethan! where are you guys?"asked Cynthia coming around the corner and saw both of her friend on the floor,one on top of the other.She was left speechless but she staired.Thats when Lisa decide to get off of Ethan.Lisa just walke down stairs and out the door,she needed fresh air it was way to hot in there.She walked to a small bench,she was so embarrassed.She didn't know how long she had been outside,maybe not even an hour.There was a noise of a braking branch or something snapping,Lisa thought it was probably Cynthia coming to ask for a reason of the little show she did with Ethan.

"Cynthia it was not what it looked like Ethan and I were just well it was an accident.I kind of fell on top of him and...but that was it,"she said not daring to look at Cynthia.

" I'm not Cynthia or your precious Ethan ,Lisa,"said Jackson.Lisa was scared,to hear that voice brought so many bad and scary memories.She turned around to see him.

"Jackson?"she said not believing what she was seeing.

"Missed me Lisa?"he said.

* * *

Sorry for making you all wait so long plz review, I love reviews lol.Adios 


	5. Bye,Bye!

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye.

A/N:People please tell me that you like it, you know how hard it is to write a story at 5 in the morning ,because your mother doesn't want you on the computer ,so I have to get on it when everyone is asleep.

* * *

Lisa just staired at Jackson,he was wearing polo jeans that were a faded, it just made him look good, and a black polo style shirt(A/N:yeah I know casual clothes but come on have you ever seen a guy in polo faded jeans, yumdrools.)

Jackson couldn't help but smile,the face on Lisa when she saw him was priceless.Was she even blinking,noo, yeah, maybe?Ok .While Jackson was debating in his head,Lisa was screaming in hers. _No No ahhh! wa I don't,I don't,_she thought.Finally one said something "Why are you here?"she asked him,she wanted to sound brave but Jackson could tell that she was afraid,so he decided to mess with her mind.

"To rid the world of geeks,one loser at a time.How is that for a reason?"he said, while walking towards her and sitting on the bench.I did say it was a small bench, there bodies were practically touching by now and Jackson felt relief to be next to her so close.Lisa didn't know what he meant by that comment,was he making a joke or being serious?and why was he sitting so close?Lisa was confused should she scream for help,run,kick his butt or just sit there?

"What?"she asked.

"What I meant Lisa,was that if you don't make up your mind to leave with me I'm going to kill Cynthia and geek 101,"he said with a smirk.Lisa was thinking _Was he jealous of Ethan? No is just me looking way to much into this._ Lisa nodded her head yes,she was planning on kicking his butt when they started walking.As thought reading her mind he took out a knife and held it to her neck.

"Oh Lisa you don't think me stupid,do you? You try anything moronic and bye bye friends.See Lisa I do think ,unlike you,I planted a bomb in the house,so one wrong move and you sent your friends to explode in hundred little pieces.Now get up and fast,"said Jackson pulling her by the arm,and holding her close.They were out of the drive way and in the street and Lisa saw it,Jacksons silver bmw. How could she not notice it,he was probably following her all this time.

"Now I souldn't ask but are you going to run when I go to the other side of the car? remember I could kill them before you even get a chance to warn them," he said,she glared at him and shook her head no.Jackson smiled,soon he and Lisa were going to be happy together, well atleast one of them. Jackson opened the door, pushed her in and closed the door.He went to the other side and burned off.

Cynthia was talking to Ethan about what happened with him and Lisa,yeah he denied it by saying it was nothing but she wasn't buying it.She could tell there was something going on,it was true that he got nervous around pretty girls but he was acting different around Lisa and she knew why.Cynthia was wonderring about Lisa,she was probably hungry by now and dinner was almost ready.She went outside to call her.

"Lisa! Lisa! come inside,dinner is almost on its getting dark,"Cynthia said ,she looked all around for about 15 minutes now and no luck.She was begginig to get worried.Cynthia ran inside and told Ethan to help her find Lisa.Little did they know that she was already an hour away from Vero Beach and kidnapped by Jackson.

* * *

I know, I know too short but hey atleast I updated.Besides I have to go get ready for school,yay people its FRIDAY! Oh and I'm so going to go see Underworld Evolution today,oh yeah I love hot vamps.Please riview, I will love you for it. 


	6. First kiss!

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye.

* * *

Lisa was sitting in the car for what seemed like for ever,when they pulled into a small airport.She was thinking of what to do,she could probably scream for help but that wouldn't help,it was practically deserted.Lisa wondered why she was in this situation again ,lets see some resons why he is doing this could be

_1. Jackson is a prick and he hates me._

_2.Its a hobby._

_3.He's crazy._

_4.Revenge._

Yeah and the list could go on for a while.Jackson stopped the car,he looked over at Lisa with a blank face.Lisa ofcoarse couldn't stand it,she just wished he said something to her, but no he just staired with his beautiful blue eyes.She realized that she too was stairing,she broke eye contact firts,she just staired out the window trying to act like this was nothing to her.Jackson was going crazy inside,he wanted to touch her,make her happy,he wanted to see her smile at him just like when she had a drink with him.jackson pulled out a cell phone and started dialing.

"Yeah,I'm here...everything ready?...ok ,we will then? Yeah she's here,I'll tell her...bye,"said Jackson into the cell.He smiled at Lisa and said,"My friend said hi." Lisa just nodded not really paying that much attention until,"Lise,get out we're leaving.Now," said Jackson.Lisa looked at him with a 'Where we going,and were ever it is I don't want to go' look. Jackson sighed,closed his door and walked to the other side to open Lisa's door.

"Come on Lisa,we're suppose to leave...in that,"said Jackson pointing to a small airplane called the warrior.Lisa was now freaked out,Jackson knew she hated flying.Oh he was so going to pay for that.Lisa got out the car and started running so fast and out the gate,she was thankful that she was wearing sweatpants and sneakers but "Ah,"she sreamed,Jackson had catched up to her, lauched himself and she fell.He turned her around and straddled her,she started hitting him,so he held her hands above her head.

"Get away from me.Get off ,let me go,"said Lisa on the verge of tears,but all that got from Jackson was getting him aroused.She waaaaaas wiggling all about under him,he was only human.

"Lisa stop,you're making things worse right now,"said Jackson,not knowing what he would do if she kept wiggling.

"Shut up and let me go.Get away from me,now!"she said almost screaming.Jackson couldn't take it any longer, he bent down and kissed her.This made her stop moving,Lisa's eyes were so wide she felt like they were going to pop out.Jackson's hands moved down to her head,he pulled it closer to his.He kissed her hungrily.Lisa closed her eyes but she didn't dare kiss him back,she pushed him away and layed her head back on the pavement.Jackson staired at her and smiled.He bent down and gave her one last peck and stood up,he pulled her with him.(A/N:Aw there firts kiss.Is it getting hot in here or is it just me.)

After that she didn't dare say a word,she just followed him.There were standing near the warrior,when some men came out.Probably the pilot and co-pilot,she didn't want to go,she was so scared.Though she wasn't afraid of the airplane,what frightened her was Jackson.The two other men went into the airplane,Jackson looked down at Lisa,she was terrified he could tell.They went into the airplane and it started,it ws already really dark,so Lisa could see the light down there.She was way to tired so she took a small nap,and drifted into another world.Jackson noticed that Lisa had fallen asleep,he pulled her close to him.Her head was resting on his chest,he didn't let go.Lisa felt all warm and she added, _5.He likes me_...

* * *

A/N: Yep I know short but come on I had writers block.Then it came to me while I was asleep and then I wrote it down.Ok guess where they are going.Hint:Its nickname is the "Green Mountain "oh you can guess,how about these if you're the first person to know I will give you a little preview into what happens in the next chapter ,before anyone.Review my luvs,Adios. 


	7. Suprise

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye.

_

* * *

Ok so comfortable ,mmmmm so warm and soft.Don't wake up,don't wake up,wait I don't have to wake up its sunday.No work today,ok bed you win I won't wake up.Wait, why is my bed moving,last time I checked I didn't have a pet.Oh great now I'm going to have to wake up, thought Lisa while opening her eyes.What she saw shocked her, she was in Jackson's arms.Then it all came back to her,she was kidnappedby Jackson,but why was she in his arms.She fell asleep on the other seat, and here she was half her body on Jackson.What a slut,no wait he's the slut. __I'm pretty sure that I didn't do this,he probably pulled me towards him .Yep that was it.Oh look at him all asleep,bastard probably thinking what else he could do to make me suffer.Why am I still hanging on to him?_ she thought and slowly started to move away from Jackson. thought Lisa while opening her eyes.What she saw shocked her, she was in Jackson's arms.Then it all came back to her,she was kidnappedby Jackson,but why was she in his arms.She fell asleep on the other seat, and here she was half her body on Jackson.What a slut,no wait he's the slut. she thought and slowly started to move away from Jackson. 

Jackson fell asleep holding onto Lisa, but pulled her more towards him,she looked comfortable so he really was doing her a favor.It felt nice to have her that close,her steady breathing was a sign that she was asleep. Her heart beat _thump, thump _lulled him to sleep. It wasn't until he felt Lisa hugging him tighter that he woke up.He didn't open his eyes though.Lisa started to losen her grip on him, no doubt she was awake,not only that but trying to move away from him._Maybe it would be fun to play a game,right Lisa? Right, _thought Jackson.

Lisa moved, trying not to wake him up but "Stay,"said Jackson _Oh no he woke up "stay?" hell no I'm not going to stay, _she thought. Lisa looked back up at Jackson but he was asleep.She tried to move again,he tightened his hold on her.So she gave up and stayed in his arms,not.Lisa didn't care if she woke him up,she pinched the eff out of him.

"Ow!" screamed Jackson,Lisa's plan worked. When Jackson let go of Lisa she fell, "Ow!" it was her time to sream, ok maybe her plan wasn't a full proof plan.Lisa got back up on the seat and turned her head to the window, she didn't even want to look at _him._

The two pilots in the front saw the whole thing and were highly amused.If Jackson thought he could actually have something with this girl,then it would be something hilarious to look at.They acted like an old married couple,one of the pilots wondered if Jackson and the girl were aware of it.

Lisa thought of something she should have asked centuries ago,but was distracted by Jacksons kiss, Lisa shuddered at the thought of Jackson kissing her again.Jackson noticed her shivering, being a man, he thought it was because she was cold.He took out a jacket and said, "Lisa are you cold? here put his on." Lisa turned around to see him,she really didn't want the jacket but thought it would be better to cooperate.Lisa took the jacket and said,"Thanks.Jackson, where exactly are we going?" Jackson smiled,he knew sooner or later she was going to ask.

"I'll tell you if you can guess,"he smiled thinking he was a super genius or something, "Its nickname is the 'Green Mountain'.Do you know it Lise?" Lisa turned her back to him _Ok green mountain,da du da da du du da dut ta ra tu ta da du da,I got it Vermont, _she thought.

"Yeah I know,but why are we going to Vermont ?" she said not even turning to look at him,but if she had she would have seen the smug fall right out of his face.

"You'll see.I have house there and...other things,"said Jackson, a little to hesitantly for Lisa. She turned around to look at him,it was like he was hiding something.

* * *

Cynthia was freaked out,she had no idea where Lisa was.She called the police but they said they couldn't do anything,well not until she was missing for atleast 48 hours.Cynthia was frightened,what if Jackson came back and Cynthia didn't want to think what that man was capable of.Ethan was a big help,he helped her look around the city and even called a few of his friend that could help find Lisa.Although Ethan knew Lisa less than a day, he knew in his heart that she was special, and maybe just maybe she could be the future Mrs.Ethan Taylor, but now who knows.

Cynthia was sitting in her room looking dazed,she blamed hersself for not going after Lisa, and if anything bad happened to Lisa it would be her fault.Cynthia started to cry again and sream.Ethan ran into the room thinking that she mite have gone crazy but no she was just crying.

"Ethan its my fault if I,if I would have gone after her,she would be here with you and me," said Cynthia.

"Cynthia shes not dead, just missing," said Ethan but this only made Cynthia cry even louder,if that was even possible.She was never as strong as Lisa,now that her friend was in trouble she was useless and couldn't do anything to help.Ethan was never really good at comforting women,and it obviously showed right now.

"Cyn sweety, it wasn't your fault.You have to understand that.Now please I'm going to bring you some sleeping pills and you will drink them.ok?I'll be right back,"said Ethan walking out of the room.This did make her relax a little, she was now only letting out little sobs.Cynthia tried to think positive _Lisa can handle herself she did kick Jackson's butt._ Ethan brought Cynthia some sleeping pills and let her rest.

Somewhere in Vermont,Lisa didn't know where, they were riding in a truck towards a big mansion.From what Lisa could tell it was beautiful.Jackson didn't want to tell Lisa where exactly they were,incase she decided to run and make a phone call.10 minutes later they were infront of the house or mansion whatever.

"Ok Lisa say hello to your new home,because this is where you'll spent the rest of your life," said Jackson, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. It was bigger and better inside,although dark.Lisa could hear some music coming from a room upstairs.

"Who's that?' she said,almost a whisper, not really intending to ask Jackson.Though he heard her and smiled,and started to lead her towards the room upstairs,the closer they got louder the music became.They were right infront of the door, Jackson opened it.

"Hey Jess!" said Jackson and a little boy, about 5 or 6, came running towards Jackson.

"Dad!" he lauched himself on Jackson.Lisa thought she heard the boy call Jackson dad,was she loosing her mind.

"Dad I was watching Madagascar and...who's this? Is she my mommy," said Jess referring to Lisa.Jackson smiled at his son,so Jess took this as a yes and hugged Lisa,she picked him up and Jess whispered in her ear, "Are you my new mom?"

* * *

A/N: Lol, I bet you didn't expect that. Please review. 


	8. After the suprise

Lisa had to take a minute or an hour to register this shock,it was huge and a very big suprise for her.This is really not what she was expecting,Jackson didn't even warn her.Jess was a very cute thought,he looked just like Jackson,just that he was small and a kid.It was like he was his mini-me.Jackson walked Lisa to the living room,it had this gothic medieval look to it.Everything in the house was dark and had a gothic look to it.

Lisa was now running all this questions in her mind,and none of them had answers.She realized that Jackson and her have been in the house for awhile, none of them speaking a word. Lisa looked up to see Jackson staring at her, for some reason she didn't like it made her feel uneasy.Not like the first time they talked,she remembered that his stare made her feel special like she was the only girl that existed, but now well lets just say she wished she wasn't existing. Jackson never broke his gaze, like a moth to a flame he couldn't look away.Lisa started to shift in her seat, thats when he spoke.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Lisa?" said Jackson,he smirked finding this amusing.

"No, not really its just that I havent gone to the restroom in over six hours now," said Lisa,telling a lie and a truth at the same time.Does that make sense? Who cares thought Lisa. She just hoped that Jackson bought it, it looked like he was debating it in his head, finally agreed and showed her to the restroom. He waited for her outside the door , and thought about how Lisa reacted to him having a kid.Jess was a sweet boy, nothing like Jackson, Jess was only 4 yrs old when his mother died.Surprisingly he took it well, Beth was her name she was a total bitch.Jackson didn't know why he fell in love with Beth but he did, she was a bad mother, and a bad wife.He still hurt when he looked at Jess, not bacause he still had feelings for Beth but because Jess would have to grow up with out a mother.Jackson also wanted to have someone that wouldn't hurt him as bad as Beth did, he hated showing his emotions because that made him look weak and he was far from it.He still remembers the first time he laid eyes on Lisa, with her soft warming smile it made his stomach do back flips.At first he blamed it on his lunch but he realized it was more than that, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Lisa was in the restroom not knowing what she was going to do next,Jackson never did leave her out of his sight.She didn't want to be forced into a life of sorrow and misery.Why her? she never did anything wrong to deserve this, Jackson was delirious if he thought that Lisa was going to "fall in love" with him, as if.There are way to many reasons why she would never like him see he is deranged, vicious, and immoral,lets not mention the part where he almost killed her,he held her hostage, the list could go on for hours. Maybe if she played along to this stupid charade she could just trick Jackson into letting her go, well it was along shot but she was willing to do it. After Lisa was done she walked out of the restroom to find Jackson still waiting for her.

"Jackson I need a change of clothes," said Lisa,she needed to take a shower if she was going to be here for a while. Jackson looked at her with a blank face and remembered that she would probably want to take a shower.

"Yes, I'll bring it to you," said Jackson turning to leave "on second thought, follow me." Jackson didn't trust Lisa she might try to flee while he left to another room. Lisa didn't know why he wouldn't trust her enought to leave her alone,oh yeah she would try to make a get away.They walked to a door that was locked until Jackson opened it with a random key he had, she guessed it must be the master key because if it was she had to get hold of it.

"This is your room, everything you might need is in here.The clothes are in the closet and I'll be back when you're done," said Jackson stepping out of the room, closing the door and locking it from the outside.Apparently thats the only way you could get out, with a key. Lisa looked around the room it was an extremely sized room, the walls were a light cream color, hard wood floors, a queen size four poster bed in the middle of the room,red silk sheets with black vines designed on them, it had a wood stool next to it.There were bed side drawer units on either side of the bed, that matched the bed, there was a mirrored wardrobe on the left and a vanity table on the right.The curtains were a crimson red with black designs on them.There was a small bedroom table in the far corner to the right, on the opposite side of the room there was a black leather sofa parallel to the bed. In other word the bedroom was beautiful in a dark-vampiry-way. Lisa was really taken a back from the beauty of the room,she walked to the restroom and was amazed by the decor.Lisa drew herself a bath, very hot water she didn't realize that she had bruises on her body but the bath would probably take care of all the pain.Lisa added bubbles into the bath, she stripped and went in.Instantly she felt relive take over her body.

Lisa was very comfortable that she didn't hear Jackson come in, he just stood there looking at her, of course he couldn't see her womanly parts but that was ok for him, he didn't mind waiting.He put down the towels he had brought her and stepped out. Lisa finished her bath,she didn't remember the towels being there but she just shrugged it off.After dressing herself in light pink blouse and a white skirt that flares from the bottom, she had to admit Jackson did know how to choose clothes.She walked to the window and saw nothing but land and a dirt road,it was beautiful but the situation she was in distracted her from its beauty.Something shrugged Lisa's eye, a car that was going on to the direction of the house, Lisa's insides were going crazy doing back flips and all sorts of stuff. Maybe that person, whoever it was, was going to help her. She ran to the closet and put on some pink high heels,she ran to the door and tried to open it and to her suprise it was unlocked.Lisa opened the door carefully and pocked her head outside, there was no one there so she walked outside the room and down the hall, she saw the stairs and started descending them. Everything was going alright until she heard a noise coming from behind her, Lisa cursed under her breath she hoped it was the wind but she doubted it was that.She kept on walking almost reaching the door.

" What, leaving so soon?" said a voice that Lisa didn't recognize,a males voice. Lisa turned around to face a man with a sneer on his face and eyes burning holes in her. His eyes were dark and held anger in them, and if it wasn't for the nasty face he was making at Lisa she would think he was cute. He towered over her, he had shoulder length hair, black blue hair, light complexion, and a sk8er boy body ( a/n: just imagine Bam Margera's body.) Lisa didn't know what to say so she asked the only question that came into mind.

"Who are you?" she asked, that made the unknown man sneer even more, if it was even possible.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions. I asked where you were going," the unknown man said half screaming. Lisa was geting nervous,she had no idea who this man was and he didn't know who she was and here he was being rude to her.

"Well actually you didn't ask me where I was going, you just said if I was leaving," smiled Lisa a little uneasy. "Ok...bye?" said Lisa and ran for the door.The man ran after Lisa and pinned her to the door or more like slammed her to the door.

"You think you're so smart don't you? Just because Jackson likes you, you think you can do what ever you please, you slut!" the man wispered in her ear. A few tears escaped Lisa's eyes,he had nocked the wind out of her and now he was pressed her up against the door so hard that she felt light headed, there was no air making its way to her lungs.

"Get off of me!" said Lisa. The man stepped away from her and Lisa fell to the floor, she was taking long deep breaths.

"Whats going on here?" came the voice that Lisa recognized as Jackson's.Lisa looked up to see Jackson looking from her to the other man.

"Lisa what are you doing down here?" asked Jackson while pulling her up.Lisa didn't know what to say but the other guy sure did.

" I cought her trying to leave," said the man,he smirked at Lisa. Lisa so hated this man.

"Is this true Lisa?" asked Jackson, as if he was talking to a kid that has just been cought with there hand in the cooky jar. Lisa nodded her head yes.Trying to change the subject Lisa asked Jackson a question.

"Who's this?" said Lisa gesturing to the man that knocked her down.

" Oh how rude of me. Lisa this is Vincent but you can call him Vin,and Vin this is Lisa. Ok now that we are all aquainted lets get ready for the party," said Jackson.

" Wait, what party?" asked Lisa, with a questioning look on her face.Vin just rolled his eyes and walked away from them.Jackson smirked at her and said, "You'll see."


	9. Party? part 1

Disclamer:I don't own Red Eye or the character,blah blah blah.

* * *

After Lisa's little incident with Vin she promissed herself to be out of his way,incase he decided to get all snappish no wait more like bitchy, yeah that was the word. Unfortunately Jackson had other plans for her and thats why she was stuck with Vin, her inside the restroom trying out some dresses on and then walking back in her room showing Vin.It wasn't her idea, apparently Jackson and Vin had the same taste...in clothes,who know about other things. Vin wasn't to happy, having to keep an eye on Lisa and watch her model the dresses Jackson got her, he had to choose the best one.Lisa was putting on the fourth one, Vin didn't like one two or three. _Why the hell can't he just make up his mind already, oh and I so don't look fat the one I tried on last.That prick I bet he's enjoying torturing me like this _thought Lisa.Once she put on the dress Lisa looked at herself in the mirror she thought that she looked very good in this one, it was simple nothing to flashy but it didn't have to be.It was...

"Perfect," said Lisa outloud. The dress was strapless,the color was black but looked grey from the right angles,it came just below her knees, it had this buckle in the middle,and it hugged her body perfectly. Lisa thought that this was the last one and who cared what Vin said,she was wearing this one. Lisa put on some black high heels and stepped out into her room.

"Well what do you think?" said Lisa showing Vin the dress.He looked up and his eyes grew big but the expression quickly faded into a blank face.

"Its ok I guess it will do. Besides I'm bored and in this one you don't look _that_ fat," said Vin and smirked.

"Right, atleast I don't look like I've just crawled out of a dumpster, and smell like it to. Have you ever heard of soap, you should use it some time," said Lisa.Ofcourse he didn't smell but come on he called her fat._Stupid prick I wish you crawled into a hole and rot so the worms can eat you up _thought Lisa.With this thought Lisa started laughing.Vin's face was crimson and he walked over to Lisa ready for the kill but..._knock,knock._Lisa stopped laughing and faced the door,she walked to it and in stepped Jackson.

"Ah you're ready good. Vin maybe you should get ready too. Come Lisa we must greet our guest,"Jackson said while motioning Lisa to follow.

Joe Reisert was sitting in the living room when Cynthia called to tell him the news.He was worried for Lisa, he was angry becase of Jackson, and aggravated because he couldn't be there. It was like the airplane incident all over again, but now he had no idea where Lisa could be. Joe just couldn't imagine the horrific ordeal Lisa could be going through.

"So are you Jackson's girlfriend?" said a blond woman,that Jackson introduced to Lisa, Femi was her name. In Lisa's opinion Femi looked like a barbie, but her attitude was a little too intrusive. Lisa didn't want to be talking to Femi babie anymore, every question she asked were very personal questions.Lisa looked around and saw Vin walking by her,she pulled on him to stop and said "Oh Femi do you know Vin?."

"Actually no but as I was ask-" Femi said but was cut off by Lisa. " Well let me introduce you. Femi this is Vincent,Vincent this is Femi. Um could you excuse me for a while I have to go do something,I'll be back," said Lisa walking away as fast as her legs could take her.She was so wiped out, when Jackson told her she was going to greet their guest she didn't know he was going to be feeding her to the lions and left alone for the kill, metaphorically speaking. Everybody was snoby and either evil looking or their was just something weired about them. Lisa decide to walk aimlessly around the house and yeah she got herself lost.

* * *

What seemed like a long good hour Lisa decided to find her way back _Ok left, no right. Hey this hall way looks different ,maybe I should go this way _thought Lisa. She walked and saw that she hit a dead end but what cought her attention was voices coming behind the last door in the hall way. She didn't want to get herself cought here so she was walking away but stoped when she heard Jackson's name. Ok now she was going to see what the people were saying.

Lisa opened the door very slowly and just enough for her to see but what she saw shocked her and grossed her out. The room was some sort of a home office, the shocking thing was that Jackson was laying on the desk with Femi half naked on top of him.She was making out with him and well...Lisa closed the door softly and ran out of that hall way. She just couldn't belive what she saw _I think I'm going to be sick_ is all Lisa could think right now. Lisa somehow found herself in the same hall way as Vin. He looked angry and walked towards her with his sneer already in place.

"Can you tell me where the hell have you been? and why you got me stuck with that-that woman?" said Vin looking at Lisa.She didn't respond but looked scared and sorta pale." Well say something," he said.

"Eww!" said Lisa almost a whisper and threw up neer Vin's shoes. "Oh discusting!" said Vin.

Vin took Lisa to her room and brought her a wet towel she laid down and he put on her forhead. " I'll be back, I have to go tell Jackson that you're ill," said Vin in a conserned but still distant voice. "No! don't," said Lisa getting up to stop him. Vin looked at her "Lisa I have to tell him, is something wrong you don't want me to tell Jackson?" asked Vin. Lisa was sitting up on the bed and was debating with herself if she should tell him or not.

"If I tell you, you won't say anything to anyone?" she asked. Vin looked at her curiously and wondered what was so distressing, that Lisa didn't anyone to know. "Ok I wont" he agreed. Lisa told him that after she left him with Femi barbie she was just walking around but went down a hall way she got curious about. " I heard voices and wanted to know what was all the conversation about so I opened the door and...I sawFemiandJacksondoin'it" said Lisa. Vin looked at her and said "Wait what ,what was that last part?" Lisa looked him straight in the eyes and said it slowly this time " I saw Femi and Jackson having sex on a desk. It was so gross,now I can't the image out of my head."

Vin looked at her and started to laugh,he was laghing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Lisa was now getting angry _How dare he laugh at her crises here?_ she thought. "Shut up Vin! Its not that funny," said Lisa, but his laugh was so intoxicating that she started to laugh too. Lisa grabbed one of the pillows and trew it at him, Vin cought it and was still laghing. Vin was on the floor rolling, Lisa was laughing at him but he was getting to loud. She walked over to him and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.Vin didn't even notice her and nocked her down with him, Lisa fell next to him her hand on his face. He stopped laughing and looked at her, she was looking at him and smiling. The door opened and in walked Jackson, he looked down at them and his face twisted in anger.

* * *

A/N: Sorry people for not updating in a long ,long time.I know I suck but Iwont make excuses. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think so review.Please! 


	10. Party? part 2

_Disclamer: Don't own anything that is related to red eye.

* * *

Jacksons POV when he left Lisa with the guest at the party_

Jackson walked to Jess' room to check up on him. "Jess?" he said. He looked around the room and there was Jess sitting on his bed and reading a book, Jess looked up once he saw his Dad, they both smiled at each other. Jess may have his fathers looks but there personalities were completely the opposite. In a way he was like Lisa, both are kind, they could easily be liked by people, and they both waist there time and energy to help people. Jackson thought being friendly and a nice guy to those who didn't deserve it was stupid and unnecessary.

"Jess when do you plan on going downstairs? You know I invited the Hamiltons, and they brought their little girl. Arn't you going to atleast go say hi?" said Jackson. Jess cheeks turned pink with Jacksons comment.

"I don't want to say hi, besides shes a girl," said Jess in his defence, Jackson just raised a eyebrow.

"And?" asked Jackson.

"Well I'm a dude, dad," said Jess as thought it was the most obvious thing. Jackson wanted to laugh but he kept a straight face and just nodded his head yes. Jackson moved towards the door but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his, he turned around and smiled at Jess.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," said Jess while going downstairs to the party.

Jackson was sitting in his home office going over some pappers when someone knoked at his door, he looked up and saw Femi walk in. She was pretty, Jackson had to admit but there was nothing special about her. "Hello Jackson. Now why are you in here when you should be out there in the party?" said Femi and walked towards Jacksons desk. If Jackson wasn't to busy looking at his work he would have noticed that Femi was flirting with him. Jackson felt Femi's hands on his shoulders, she bent don't and whispered in his ear, "Jackson I want you." Femi's touch would have been seductive, leave a tingle feeling to any man but to Jackson her touch was impersonal and foreing. His body could tell that she didn't belong there. Everything went by to fast, next thing Jackson remembered Femi was half naked and trying to make out with him. "Jackson please don't deny yourself of what you want," said Femi._ Deny? Ofcoarse he didn't deny himself of what he wanted. He got Lisa didn't he_,_ now Lisa belonged to him,_ thought Jackson, and it brought a smile to his face. Femi took it as a sign that Jackson was agreeing with her, she bent down and started to kiss him. They didn't notice the door open and close, they didn't see Lisa's shoked face. Jackson brought out of his thoughts when Femi kissed him. Femi was pushed off of Jackson by him, he glared at her. True she was his friend but they were never that close, and he let her know that. "Don't you ever do that again, if you want to stay as one of my friends. So I suggest you put your clothes back on and restrain youself from acting that way again," said Jackson. Femi looked close to tears, "Jackson I-" she tried to say but was cut off by Jackson. "Get.out.of.my.office.now." Femi pulled her dress back on and left his office.

Jackson was sitting behind his desk thinking going over what happened just 20 minutes ago, Femi was such a slut no respect for herself. Nothing like Lisa, _My perfect Lisa_ he thought, he admired her. Althought he sometimes didn't agree with some of her decisions, but in time she would be like he wanted her. Jackson walked out his office and back to the party, he didn't find Lisa though. He went upstairs to her room, there was laughing coming from her room. Jackson then heard silence, he opened the door to Lisa's room to see her on the floor with Vin. Lisa had her hand on his face, pissed would not begin to describe what Jackson felt.

* * *

_A/N: Ok soI took along time to update but review,even thought I suck and I'm not worthy-ish. Thought I want to thank **ninavs **reminding me that people actually read this story. Review andI will love you._


	11. What is my problem?

_Disclamer:same as preivious chapter._

_A/N:Ok I know this chapter is short but in my opinion is one of the best ones. I got all emotional and stuff whenI wrote it. So R/R._

* * *

Lisa got up, she didn't dare look into Jackson's eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill someone, Jackson ordered Vin out the room. Vin Looked back at Lisa and gave her a sympathetic smile and Jackson closed the door behind him. Jackson walked slow and threateningly toward Lisa, _Shit what got into him?_ she thought. With every step Jackson took Lisa's heart beat faster, she crossed her arms over chest and stood with her chin high. If she was going to be scared she wasn't going to let him see her fear. Jackson was standing infront of Lisa, she looked into his eyes and could see the anger. "What?" she asked. Jackson slapped her, Lisa's cheek stung. Tears started to flow freely, Lisa couldn't hold them back, she brought her left hand to her left cheek. Lisa looked back up at Jackson, she took one step back and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed in a low voice, Jackson could tell she was mad. Jackson took a step closer to Lisa. "Whats my problem? Whats my problem?" he hissed back, he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her inches away from his face,"You know what my problem is Lisa? Its you, I wan't to kill you, I want to love you, I want to hate you. You know how fucked up it is to have all this feelings for one person. How the hell am I to express them?" asked Jackson. Lisa was no longer crying, she was no longer scared, she was no longer mad. Lisa brought her lips towards Jacksons and lightly kissed him, there lips berly touched but it was all that Jackson needed. Lisa looked into Jackson's eyes waiting for what else he was going to say, Jackson couldn't move. "Jacks-" Lisa started to say when Jackson crashed his lips on to hers, Lisa didn't hesistate and kissed him back.

Jackson and Lisa were still making out, Jackson had his hands around Lisa's waist and was leading her towards her bed. Lisa was laying on her bed with Jackson on top of her. She didn't tell him to stop until she felt Jackson pulling her dress up, she pushed his hand away. "Jackson wait," she didn't want to be intimate with him, atleast not now. "Jackson st-stop," said Lisa, she couldn't even speak right with Jackson kissing her neck. Jackson didn't hear Lisa, all he could concentrate was on her body, his body.

"Damn it Jackson, stop!" she screamed.Jackson looked at her. "What?" he asked clearly irritated, Lisa smiled. "We can't you know, its going way to fast. We should go back to your party," said Lisa. Althought it killed Jackson to do so he got up from Lisa.

* * *

A/N:I know but come on Lisa is not a slut, she isn't just going to do Jackson, althought who wouldn't want to. Ok review and I will love you. 


	12. You changed

_Disclamer:don't own red eye and any chararters blah blah._

_A/N: So I was thinking its time to update, and make it longer. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, thanks so R/R._

* * *

Jackson didn't notice but Lisa still was not trusting him, yeah they had a make out session that went a little to far. To Lisa it was just a spare of the moment thing, she didn't mean to kiss him, she just wished he could understand that it didn't mean more than raw passion. These thoughts and more were going threw Lisa's mind. Jackson was still standing infront of her, there was nothing more he wanted to do then to do Lisa right then and there.

"Leese, what is there to wait for? Screw the party, just forget everything but you and me," said Jackson, Lisa could tell he was trying hard to convince her. Lisa shook her head no, did she want to start another fight? There was still the fact that she saw Jackson having sex with Femi Barbie, he also slapped her for no damn reason. Lisa moved from the bed and passed by Jackson to go out the door, but he held her back.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jackson. Lisa wouldn't look him in the eye, she wished Jackson wasn't so persistent. "Nothing. Can we go now?" she said. Jackson was to smart to know that "nothing" wasn't nothing, there was something else she knew something and she wasn't saying.

"Tell me whats wrong or I will force it out of you. Come on Leese we don't have all day," said Jackson, Lisa knew that tone he was getting close to being pissed. _Well here goes nothing_ she thought.

"Jackson I saw you with Femi in your office. You two were well in the middle of it," she told him. He looked puzzled, why would Lisa think he and Femi nah, she didn't see when he kicked her out.

"She forced herself on me besides that was nothing, she and I didn't. Okay? so if thats all your worried about?" he argued in his defence. Lisa looked at him in the eyes, he was telling no lies. Though that still didn't mean she liked him in that way.

"Jackson I believe you," said Lisa. "And?" asked Jackson, why was Lisa not straight forward. Didn't she realize she was killing him inside.

"Jackson don't take this the wrong way but I don't like you in that way. So it really didn't matter that you and Femi didn't do anything ..." Lisa was mumbling. Jacksons blank face never gave away of what he was feeling but Lisa could see the fire burning behind his eyes. Lisa pulled herself away from Jackson, she slowly started moving towards the door, Jackson was so pissed his Lisa, his perfect Lisa didn't like him. She was playing with his feelings, there was only one thing to do. _kill her_ he thought.

Jackson looked at Lisa slowly moving towards the door, well she wasn't going anywhere. He ran towards her but she moved to the other side of the room, her exit momentarily blocked. He ran after her, Lisa jumped on the bed just when Jackson was about to grab her. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom like her life depended on it. Lisa locked the door, and pressed her back to the door. Jackson started to pound on the door. "Lisa get out! I swear I wont hurt you...much," said Jackson.

_Oh thats reassuring_ thought Lisa. "No way, not until you calm down," said Lisa.

_20 minutes later..._

"Lisa just open the fucking door," screamed Jackson, punding on the door for 20 minutes didn't convince her that he had calmed down. "You know Lisa, in those three months that we didn't see each other you sure did become a bitch. Its not nice to play with other peoples feelings," said Jackson sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Lisa scoffed, _Me a bitch?_ thought Lisa. "Yeah well takes one to know one," said Lisa. _Takes one to know one? wow I'm acting like a 5 year old,_ she thought. "Jackson its also not nice to play with peoples lives. Like take mine for example, you tried to kill me, you kidnapped me and now you want me to love you. If anything thats not nice," said Lisa. Jackson agreed but he only did it because well it doesn't matter now. Why was he waiting like an idiot, he had keys. Jackson stood up and walked to the drawer that was in Lisa's left side of the bed. He always left extra keys around the mansion. Jackson was going to open the door but thought better of it, maybe he should calm down. He put the key in his pocket and walked out the room.

The party ended 2 hours and 10 bottles of alcohol later, everybody left. Jess went to his room. Vin, well Jackson didn't know where Vin was. Jackson went back to Lisa's room to check on her, he wasn't so mad anymore. Lisa was right he couldn't just expect her to like him just like that, he would give her time. Jackson was standing infront of the bathroom door, he tried to open the door but it was still locked. No problem he took out the key and opened the door. Lisa was on the floor sleeping, she was using her hands as a pillow and her legs were close to her chest. Jackson picked her up, carried her bridal style. he was going to put her on her bed but got an idea. Instead he took Lisa to his room, Jackson layed her on his bed. He took Lisa's shoes off. He went to his closet grabed a T-shirt that was big on him. Jackson walked back to Lisa took her dress off and put the T-shirt on her. Jackson changed into a T-shirt and shorts. He moved Lisa under the covers and he layed next to her. "Leese, I'll never let you go," Jackson whispered, he put his arm around her waist and pulled he closer to him. He fell asleep with Lisa's steady and gentle breathing.

* * *

A/N: Lol, Jackson is such a bad boy, maybe he needs to be spanked, groped and felt up, what wasI saying? Oh yeah now I remember, omg what is Lisa going to think when she waked up. Who else thinks shes going to be like "WTF?" Damn I can't wait for the next chapter. So review my pets, I mean loyal readers. Like to say hi to ix3jeff, you rock! 


	13. Oh ssorry!

A/N: Please enjoy, even though I wasn't to happy when I wrote this chapter. R/R.

Disclamer: I don't own Red Eye, only my original hot characters.

* * *

Lisa was sitting on a porch, there was a light breeze. She looked infront of her, nothing but a clear sky and green grass for miles. She looked down on herself, she had on her favorite white skirt with pink flowers on the bottom and a wife beater. The sun was gracing her skin, she can't remember the last time she was this peaceful, this safe. Something cought Lisas's attention, from the corner of her eye she could see a shadow. She looked behind her and saw Jackson looking down on her, he smiled and Lisa smiled back. He said nothing but bend down and kissed Lisa, it was sweet and tender at first, but he started to force his toung in. Lisa tried to break the rough kiss, though Jackson didn't look like he was ending it any time soon. Lisa felt hot tears wanting to spill, she closed her eyes and tried to kick him away.

Lisa kicked and pushed. She opened her eyes and she was laying on a bed and panting for air. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ she kept telling herself. Everything started to come back to her, Jackson, the fight. it also clicked that she wasn't on her bed when she fell asleep. Lisa looked around and this wasn't her room, the decor was much gruesome than hers, it was all dark. Lisa looked down on herself and she didn't have her dress on from last night. She had a guys shirt on, at that realization she jumped out of the bed and did what any girl would do in her situation _FREAK OUT_ .Lisa was walking around the room went to the door that she assumed led out the room. Lisa opened the door and it was definately not the way out. There infront of her was Jackson stanting in all his glory. Jackson just stared back at Lisa, she looked him over and got red on the cheeks.

"Oh s-sorry!" she said and closed the door, she held a hand over her mouth. Lisa ran to another door that _did_ lead out the room, and found her way to her room. Once safe inside her room she could think clearly, "Oh my God! I saw Jackson, _The Jackson_ naked. He didn't say anything, well duh he was probably in shock," said Lisa to herself. _He had a nice body though_ thought Lisa. "No shut up brain, you can't be thinking that. Come on his a psycho that kidnapped you, a killer with a nice body. Wait no,no... yes?" she kept ranting to herself. She smacked herself on the head and went to change her clothes, she just had a feeling that this day would drag on for ever.

Lisa went down stairs to the kitchen, she had to eat she felt like she was going to starve if she didn't get any food in her. Lisa walked around until she remembered that she didn't know where the kitchen was, and if she looked for at this point with her luck she would get lost. "Great I'm going to starve," she said to no one. "I didn't know you could in less than a day," said a males voice. Lisa looked behind her hoping it wasn't Jackson, it was Vin, she sighed. "Well you can, I'm so hungry but I don't know why," said Lisa. "Just a thought but maybe its because you puked on me yesterday, I don't know what do you think?" said Vin. Lisa cringed at the thought but that did make sense. "Come on I'll take you to the kitchen, I'm a great cook," said Vin. "You cook?" asked Lisa, Vin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well that makes one of us," she said.

"So what happened between you and Jackson yesterday? you weren't in your room last night," asked Vin while Lisa ate pancakes and eggs. "Nothing, wait how did you know I wasn't in my room?" Lisa looked at Vin suspiciously. "Can you not look at me like that, Jackson makes me check on you. So when I did, you weren't there I went to tell Jackson but you two were on his bed all cozy," said Vin with a raised eye brow. Lisa thought about this, and she also wondered what the hell happened. Seeing Jackson naked and wanting to avoid him distracted her from that very same thought. She got up and went to look for him, Vin followed behind her.

"Jackson, Jackson. Jackson where are you!?!?" she was running around the house to find him. Lisa was furious now, what the hell did Jackson do. He took her into his room and made her sleep with him. She was going to kill Jackson or so she thought. Vin had a big smile on his face, he found Lisa's little rampage funny. "I swear Jackson if you don't come -" she started again. "What?" said Jackson coming out of his office. Jackson looked from Lisa to Vin, who had a grin on his face. "Come into to my office," said Jackson motioning Lisa to walk inside his office. Whatever she had to say he rather not let Vin watch. Jackson closed the door leaving Vin outside, he smiled at Lisa. She didn't like Jackson smiling at her it reminded her of her dream. Jackson walked closer to Lisa he wanted to touch her, breath her in. "Don't get close to me," she said. "Now what did I do?" asked Jackson. His comment just got Lisa started, she went on, on, on for 30 minutes straight. "Are you done?" said Jackson. Lisa nodded yes, Jackson sat behind his desk and sighed. "Leese, nothing happened," he explained. " But you know what did happened, you have this thing of not knocking on doors which lead to things like you looking at me naked," he went on. Lisa got red for the who knows what time that day. "I well um... yeah," she didn't know what to say. _What am I going to say? Oh yeah I saw you and you are very hot. I don't think so,_ thought Lisa. Jackson found Lisa's embarrassment cute, he walked to her held her hand and said, "Leese its ok you don't have to feel bashful." He kissed her forhead and held her close, "Besides we are getting married, why not get use to me now," said Jackson. Lisa pulled away.

"What?" she asked horrified.

* * *

A/N: Oh my Jackson naked, one could only wish. If I was Lisa I would be like "Woah Jack slow down, I mean you just kidnapped me, shouldn't we wait atleast a few months for the forced marriage. Sheesh!''. Ok review your name here. 


	14. I don't want you

Disclamer: I own nothing except my original characters.

* * *

Vin was outside Jackson's door listening in on them. He too was shocked like Lisa, yes its true that Vin didn't like Lisa that much but a person is person. Vin was feeling kind of sad for Lisa, she just touched the surface of who the real Jackson is.

Lisa just stared at Jackson, this would be a very bad time to start crying but thats what she felt like doing. The intense feelings you could see if you looked into Lisa's eyes, her determination. Any other person with a heart would crumble but not Jackson he stared right back. He had a boyish happy look to his eyes like he knew something Lisa didn't.

"No," said Lisa and walked to the door. Jackson raised an eyebrow and in less than 2 seconds his expression changed into an angry one. "I don't think that this is a decision you have a say in," he hissed at her. She had her back to him,so he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. "I think I would have a say in who I mary or not,Jackson,"said Lisa closing her eyes,she paused and then said "I don't want you."

Jackson walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Lisa opened her eyes wide, Jackson tightened his grip as he said "Doesn't matter I will still have you." Lisa gasped as Jackson picked her up and threw her on his desk, as she was struggling to get him off of her, things went flying and crashing. Vin was just outside the door, he had no idea what Jackson was trying to do but he couldn't help Lisa even if he wanted to. Vin walked away.

"Stop it Lisa,I'm not going to rape you," said Jackson. Lisa stopped struggling "Then get the hell off me!" Lisa screamed, Jackson reluctantly removed himself from her. Lisa got to her feet and walked out the room. She heard Jackson cursing and breaking things. She went to the living room and sat on the sofa to think. Lisa looked down at her hands "Are you sad?" asked a small voice. She looked up at Jess, he actually was looking at her concerned. "A little," said Lisa and tried to muster a smile. Jess sat next to Lisa and touched her hand " Don't be sad, dad says being sad doesn't solve your problems," said Jess. _Oh sweet boy I hope you don't turn out like your father_ thought Lisa.

Later that night Jackson made everyone have dinner together, and that meant Lisa had to too,she looked at her dinner with distaste.Jackson looked at Lisa "Why aren't you eating Leese?" he asked her. Lisa didn't even look up to respond,"Because I don't want to." Vin had a bored expression on his face,he knew Jackson was going to lose his temper any minute now. "Eat Now!" said Jackson keeping his on Lisa. This time she looked up at him "Anything else you want to force me to do?"asked Lisa not really wanting an answer,she got up and walked out the dinning room.

_Ugh after all his forcing me to do he he also wants to force food down my throat_ thought Lisa. Jackson caught her by the arm and turned her around so she would look at him. He was glaring down at her "I never told you you could leave the table,you will go back and sit to eat,"said Jackson in a low hissing but commanding voice. "Let go of me,"said Lisa in her normal calm voice,even thought she didn't feel calm. Jackson tightened his grip on her arm. "Alright,you refuse to do things the easy way then we will do them the hard way,"said Jackson dragging Lisa up the stairs.She struggled but couldn't escape Jacksons strong hold. He opened the door to his room and threw her in and locked the door as he went out.

Lisa wondered what Jackson meant by the hard way. Knowing Jackson it could mean a whole lot of things, the door opened and Lisa got up.

* * *

A/N: Wow its been so long since I updated, I wasn't planing on writing this chapter like this but meh I like a little action here and there. Thanks for the people who review, you modivate me to get my lazy arse and write,lol. 


	15. Keep Dreaming

Disclamer: I don't own Red Eye and stuff...thought Cillian babe call me!

* * *

Vin was standing there, Lisa gave him a smile but when she saw his emotionless expression her smile went away. "Whats wrong?"she asked him, but he didn't reply. Jackson came in behind him with his normal cool persona..At that moment Lisa felt something was defenately going to happen. Jackson nodded to Vin, Vin walked towards Lisa and mouthed out the words _I'm sorry._ Lisa was then pinned down by Vin. "What are you doing?Vin?"she asked pleadingly and struggleling to move. Jackson took out a neddle and used a swab to clean Lisa's arm,she was still being held down by Vin. "Whats that?Jackson please don't..don't do it,"said Lisa with a shaky voice. "Sorry Leese but I have to, otherwise you would think you can run me. Its only gong to hurt for a bit,"said Jackson and less than a minute he injected Lisa with the unkwon substance. Vin let go of her and she saw him go out the room. She tried to get up but felt light headed and her vision blurred. "Lay down," Jackson adviced. "Wha-what was tha-"asked Lisa having difficult making full sentence. "Just something to calm you down,until the wedding,"said Jackson "now you will sleep and make no fuss." Jackson put Lisa under the blanket and kissed her on the forhead,Lisa would have rejected his affections but felt herself unable to move at the moment. The only thing she could do was think _I'm done for _before sleep took over. 

Lisa was starting to regain conciousness,she didn't know how long she had slept maybe just a few hours. She heard someone come in. "Hey Lisa,"came the voice of Vin who whispered. Lisa wanted to yell at him,scream her heart out but she only managed to make a small whimper. Vin took out a needle,cleaned Lisa's arm. She shook her head no. _Please no,don't do it Vin,I don't want to sleep again _thought Lisa though she wanted to say those words out loud. He injected her, a single tear escaped Lisa's eyes. She had no time to think when the substance took its effect on her again. The second time Lisa woke she had a different set of clothes on. This kept hapenning,sometimes it was Vin who injected her or sometimes Jackson. Lisa lost track of dates,she didn't know how long she had been drugged but Jackson came in one day when Lisa was waking up. She thought he was going to drug her but to her suprise he didn't. He just looked at her,and waited until she regained full conciousness. "Leese,"said Jackson. Lisa opended her mouth and was finally able to form words. "Why did you drug me?"she asked him. She tried to sit up but her body was still too weak. "Don't," ordered Jackson and pushed her down. He sat on the bed next to her,he was going to caress her cheek but she turned her head so he wouldn't. ''You know Lisa your not making this any easier. When we are married I will be able to touch you all I want because you will belong to me.Never again will another man touch you,kiss your lips,only me,"said Jackson admiring Lisa's beauty. Lisa closed her eyes said "Keep dreaming Jackson, I don't belong to no one,specialy not you."

Later that day around lunch time Lisa was able to walk freely around the house again,she walked right past Vin. He stood there and then said "Nice to see out and about." Lisa was going to go back and give him a piece of her mind but decided to save herself a headache and mumbled while walking away from him.Which left Vin in a state of curiosity and flood of thoughts.

Lisa went into the living room where Jess was on the floor making a puzzle. She sat next to him and smiled. "Hi Lisa,I'm happy that you're not sick anymore,"said Jess. Lisa raised an eyebrow "Sick?" she asked. Jess nodded "Yes my dad said you got sick thats why you were in the room for 2 weeks,I was afraid you were going to die," he said fitting another piece of his puzzle. Lisa swallowed hard, she was shoked that two weeks had passed. _Coming from Jackson I don't know why I'm suprised _she thought.

The next few days Jackson was more than polite and sweet to Lisa, he went out of his way to make her happy but he got no reponse from her,she was determined not to fall or his _charming qualities_. Deep down Lisa knew Jackson was evil,and he would never change,his atempts to win her heart were a waste of his time and hers.

Lisa was siting in her room looking at some old magazines that Vin brought her,she still didn't speak to him, that trust she had for him was long gone. There was a knock on the door and seconds later Jackson walked in with a smile. Lisa didn't know if she should be happy or scared by that. "Yes?" she asked him,curious to know why he had that smile on his face. He took long steps and was infront of her. "Came to tell you the news,"he said delaying his information for suspense. "Which is..?"she said trying to make him to go faster. He sighed dramaticaly and then said, "The wedding is tomorrow,everything is ready,I even bought your dress. Don't worry it wont be alot of people,just a few friends of mine.All you have to do is show up pretty like you always are."he was grinning. Lisa shivered,she wondered if it got cold in her room or it was just her. A knot formed in her throat and her mouth went dry.

* * *

N/A: would you look at that points to chappy I updated lol. I bet no one thought I would so fast. Let me explain a simple equation reviews + author updating. think about it taps head btw if there are any HP fans tell me. 


	16. Mrs Rippner?

_A/N: This is the last chapter to the this story, I know it took so long.

* * *

_

_This would be a nice time to take up drinking,thats all I'm going to do when I'm married with him,goodbye soberness hello alcoholic_ thought Lisa looking at herself in the mirror,her wedding dress already on her. She imagined herself so drunk she would barely know her name, Lisa raised an eye brow and then she shook her head.

Vin was standing outside Lisa's door,he was going to go in but decided not to,he opened the door a few inches and saw Lisa already in her dress looking at herself in the mirror,he personally was the one who went to go chose her dress. The V neck top made her neck look longer,her bare back delicate. Her long brown curls covering half of it,the red lace ribbons crossed on her back was the only thing holding her top on. He was trapped in a trance,he even smiled when she shook her head at the mirror as if she was disagreeing with it. The trance had to end,Vin opened the door the whole way and stepped in "Lisa its time to go,"said Vin in his usual bored tone, he didn't even look at her and just rolled his eyes. Lisa held the urge to shiver and turned to look at Vin,he didn't even look at her,she convinced herself she didn't care and walked passed him. Her dress dragged as she walked down the stairs,her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Jess met her on the bottom of the stairs with a big smile,Lisa smiled back even though she wanted to frown.

Vin opened the front door and for the first time in a long time Lisa set foot outside, the feeling of momentary freedom set her emotions into over drive,she felt like taking her shoes off and running until her feet gave away. She took one step and was pulled to the direction of an SUV by Vin, then she remembered what was going on. Lisa sat in the back seat with Jess and Vin at the wheel, they went trough a hidden road she would have never found even if she wanted to and a few minutes later they were in a small town. Maybe they weren't so far away from civilization as she thought.

_So, what are the odds... wait, you're not stalking me are you?_

Lisa shook her head again,she pulled on the handle but it was child proof lock. "You can't wait either huh? I'm so excited Lisa," said Jess, Lisa looked over at him "Oh yes I'm feeling something alright," she said, bit her lip to restrain herself from adding a few other words to her sentence. The streets looked empty, except for the few cars that were parked outside a church.

Once inside the church Lisa was standing next to Vin,with flowers in her hand, he looked straight ahead when he said "Lisa I know this is going to sound out of the blue but if you tell me yes we can leave this place and you can run away with me. Away from everyone,from Jackson, I would keep you safe. All I need is a yes." Lisa nearly choked on her own breath,she looked up at Vin "What?" she asked, she took a step away from him, this time Vin did look at her "Just what I said, this is the time to decide Lisa, we don't have much time," said Vin. "There is no we, I'm sorry Vin but I can't go with you," said Lisa looking away, she didn't need to escape from one man to be caught by another. _Why do men think I need them?_ she thought. "So you love him? you rather stay with him then,huh?" said Vin in a low hissing voice grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her up ,the flowers falling on the floor forgotten. Lisa looked into Vin's cold angry eyes,the same she saw when they first "met". "Stop it!" she said fear in her voice, he was just like Jackson,there had to be a reason they were friends. The music started, to signal it was Lisa time to go through the aisle, things weren't going as Vin had planned but he was going to make them go as he planned. He pulled Lisa towards the exit, she scratched his hand to let her arm go "You're just like him Vin, you and Jackson are the same," said Lisa desperate. He didn't stop but kept dragging her "I am nothing like my brother," said Vin taking his keys out, Lisa cringed "Your brother?" she said before she even thought about it, Vin stopped in front of the SUV and opened the back door and pushed her in and said "Didn't you know? I'm Jackson's little brother." He slammed the door and went around and got in the drivers seat. They both stayed quiet as he drove off.

Jackson was at the church waiting,hes black suit clinging perfectly to his body. The people already sitting,some talking to themselves and others laughing. Jess walked in and sat in the front, that ment they were here already Jackson nodded to the people and the music started though after a minute and the doors didn't open Jackson got suspicious, Vin was suppose to walk Lisa down the aisle. He ran outside and only caught the sight of Vin's car speeding away, he saw Lisa was gone. They both left, Jackson quickly took his keys out and drove after them his beamer.

Jackson lost there trail,hours passed and he was going crazy with any type of ideas going through his head, maybe Vin and Lisa secretly agreed to leave together, they probably had this planned since who knows when, Jackson was angry,his own brother did this to him.

Vin and Lisa walked out the small chapel in another small town, Lisa looked down at her hand as if it was cursed. She looked up at Vin who was smiling.

* * *

A/N: Sequel anyone? Tell me if you want a sequel because I know it got to good to end like this. 


End file.
